This invention relates generally to vehicle manual transmissions and, more particularly, to a vehicle manual transmission and ignition interlock.
Many anti-theft systems have been developed for vehicles with automatic transmissions which prevent movement of the transmission out of PARK when the vehicle ignition is switched to OFF and the ignition key is removed. All of these systems are designed to prevent forward vehicle motion.
Since a manual transmission has no transmission position equivalent to PARK, such an anti-theft system has previously not been developed for manual transmission vehicles. However, unless the vehicle parking brake is engaged, the manual transmission shift lever can be moved to NEUTRAL or to a forward gear enable forward motion of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a manual transmission and ignition interlock system for a vehicle which prevents movement of the shifter to NEUTRAL or any of the forward gears when the vehicle ignition is in the OFF position with the key removed.